


Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-04
Updated: 1999-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.TER/MA September 1999 Challenge. It is time to have some fun.  This is one everybody is capable of doing, I think.  Even the best writers among us.  *g* So, we all read a lot of slash, right?  And we have all run across stories or mistakes so bad, we groan in misery and wonder what the hell the writer was thinking.  We all have little terms and pet peeves we hate to see in stories. Well this month's challenge is to write badfic.  I want to see stories that make me laugh they are so dreadful.  I want weeping manpoles, pendulous nutbags, winking puckered starfish of love, glistening bosoms...wait—that is the wrong genre.  If you mean you're, I want your.  Two,to and too can come and go at will.  Go find the worst mistakes you can , and write a story which includes them.  Whatever you do, DONT beta.  Write it at 5 in the morning after drinking 5 cups of expresso and not sleeping for 48 hours.  Or write it after having 18 shots of tequilla (or the poison of your choice). Whatever doesn't work for you.  Make it so dreadful, you can't read it without hanging your head in mock shame. And above all, have fun with it... --- OK, word of warning here.  These are really dreadful.  All are NC-17 for really bad taste.  If you looking for a good read, go elsewhere.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Looking for Love in All the Wrong Places

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA September 1999 Challenge. It is time to have some fun. This is one everybody is capable of doing, I think. Even the best writers among us. *g* So, we all read a lot of slash, right? And we have all run across stories or mistakes so bad, we groan in misery and wonder what the hell the writer was thinking. We all have little terms and pet peeves we hate to see in stories. Well this month's challenge is to write badfic. I want to see stories that make me laugh they are so dreadful. I want weeping manpoles, pendulous nutbags, winking puckered starfish of love, glistening bosoms...wait—that is the wrong genre. If you mean you're, I want your. Two,to and too can come and go at will. Go find the worst mistakes you can , and write a story which includes them. Whatever you do, DONT beta. Write it at 5 in the morning after drinking 5 cups of expresso and not sleeping for 48 hours. Or write it after having 18 shots of tequilla (or the poison of your choice). Whatever doesn't work for you. Make it so dreadful, you can't read it without hanging your head in mock shame. And above all, have fun with it... --- OK, word of warning here. These are really dreadful. All are NC-17 for really bad taste. If you looking for a good read, go elsewhere.

  
**Looking For Love in All The Wrong Places  
by RussianRat**

  
Foxx Mulder stuck his head under his desk and saw Alex Krychuck's green eyes staring back at him. 

"Krychek, what are yew doing under my desk?" he exclaimed. Even if he didn't really want to know because it was probably some kind of new conspiracy. 

"I want to find someplace we haven't fucked yet," said Kryccek with his usual wicked smile, all full of bright teeth that made Milder think of a rat. Whenever Fox thought of rats he wanted to hit Krycek, but Alexx finally convinced Fox it was only becaz Fox really wanted to screww his brains out and only thought he should be hitting him instead. So now they went at it any time, day or night. 

"We've done it under the desk." 

Krysex crawled out from beneath the desk and started licking Muldour's ankle. 

"Skinner's apartment?" he asked, never missing a lick. 

"Done that." 

"On the front steps of the Hoover Building?" 

Mulder yawned. "Boring." 

He grabbed Alex by the pointy ears and hauled him up into his lap. Alex could feel the throbbing meat of Mildew's love, which had made him swoon ever since he first saw it in those red Speedos and nearly fell into the pool and drowned. 

Fox tore Krycheck's suit to shreds and thrust his lube-coated fingers into his love's tight passage. Alex gasped and writhed but his expression never changed from cool detachment. After all, he was an assassin and knew how to use sex to win friends and influence people. 

"I can't wait, Foxy," he yelled. "Take me, you hot hunk of testytoasterone." 

Muldar slamed Alex face down on the desk, pulled out his aching lovepole and thrust it home. Never mind that he was ruining his Armani suit. His love for Krycek was too much to bare going more than twenty minutes between humps. They finished in mutual orgasm and shot messy cumglobs all over the X-Files and collapsed on the floor where they fell asleep.... 

The End, Enough Already!!

* * *

Title: Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places   
Author: Russianrat (but I claim plausible denial!!)  
Date: 9/4/99   
Disclaimer: BADFIC....and how...Chris Carter would laugh his head off at this stuff. **Please** don't sue me, Chris!   
Archive: Ter/Ma only, please!   
Feedback: [email removed] ....if you really must....   
---


End file.
